Muchas gracias a Ti
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "No importa si el dolor de la despedida se sitúa en mi pecho. No importa lo mucho que lloremos por la separación, mientras esta esperanza se mantenga con vida, todo habrá valido la pena. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido…Por eso, siempre te estaré agradecido, hasta el día en que pueda decirlo en voz alta." NessxLucas


Hola! ¿Hace cuanto que no escribo sobre estos dos? ¡Hace muuuuuuucho! Y bueh, vino la inspiración y hay que aprovechar..Como siempre digo...(no, enserio. Siempre digo algo así). A mi me gusto escribir esto, fue como, muy lindo...muy lindo, solo espero que a ustedes les guste. Lo quieran y amen; eso sería fabuloso.

Aclaro que ningún personaje mencionado aquí me pertenece, lo que es una lastima. En verdad. Vamos a aclarar por las dudas, (aunque...creo que ya lo sabe...) Que esta pareja me encanta, ¡Digo! Que es un NessxLucas...Jeje, son tan lindos.

¡Es un narrador en tercera persona! Amo los narradores en tercera persona/omnisciente. Ji ji ji ji. En verdad, lo amo. ¿Algo más? Uh. Creo que no...no me acuerdo nada más...Así que, bueno, eso.

~Que lo disfruten~

* * *

El día que todos temían había llegado. El torneo finalizó y eso significaba que todos debían volver a sus hogares, esperando ansiosamente a que la invitación a la próxima competencia apareciera. Solo los Veteranos tenían asegurado el pase para los nuevos enfrentamientos, ya que Master Hand consideraba que, al tener años de experiencia, serían más utilices para manera a los luchadores. En cuanto a los peleadores Novatos, que este era su primer torneo, debía ser conscientes que existía la posibilidad de no volver a ser convocados.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las reglas, al aceptar participar en esto, significaba que estaban de acuerdo con todo lo relacionado con el torneo. Incluso, si estaban en contra.

Ahora, lo único que importaba era disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Era un suceso muy extraño. ¿Lloviendo, en el campo de girasoles? ¡Si que era bastante peculiar! Pero ¿Qué importaba ya? O al menos, eso pensaba el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien se encontraba sentado entre las bellas flores anaranjadas. Se abrazó a sus piernas y recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas; las lágrimas descendieron con lentitud y se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia.

Poco a poco, la lluvia lo había comenzado a empapar hasta el punto de que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrieron su frente. Sentía sus mejillas arden. ¿Sería la fiebre? Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Se enfermaba en uno de los últimos días que le quedaban en este lugar. ¡Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso.

―Aun no quiero irme― Dijo en tono bajito. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que de sus labios brotara un suave sollozo. ―No quiero.

El miedo no tardó en aparecer. Sabía que tanto él como otros luchadores no deseaban abandonar el torneo Smash, deseaban que durara para siempre; todos disfrutaban la compañía de los demás, las pelas, las discusiones, los entrenamientos, bromas y juegos, y esas cosas estarían por acabarse en solo un instante; mas no era posible y tardaron demasiado en comprenderlo. Resignación, ese era el único sentimiento que los luchadores compartían entre sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Al menos, había disfrutado de esta pequeña estancia. Fue maravillosa mientras duró.

O al menos, eso quería creer el joven psíquico.

Disfrutaba de estar aquí. Tenía amigos, buenos compañeros y personas amables que trataban de ayudarlo cuando se daba la oportunidad. No quería renunciar a todo ello; y no, no es que haya olvidado a su familia. ¡Por supuesto que no! Los amaba. A sus amigos y seres queridos. Nunca podría olvidarlos, pero, esta también era su familia. Su nuca familia ¿Sería justo abandonarlos? Y supo la respuesta. Si, era justo.

Volvió a suspirar resignado. Solo…debía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue hasta que recordó a su mejor amigo. Había creído que estarían juntos para siempre, siendo el mejor equipo que pudiera existir; solos él y Ness. Los jóvenes psíquicos del mundo de Mother. Un duo invencible; pero, al parecer no sería así. Nada le aseguraba que volvería a participar de esta competencia. De lo que si estaba seguro era que Ness si formaría parte, solo por ser considerado un Veterano calificado, mientras que él….él solo era un Novato. Nada más que un Novato. No le avergonzaba ese hecho, si no que, le hubiese gustado seguir estando con su mejor amigo.

―No quiero irme― Murmuró con voz ronca; no supo si era a causa del llanto, o por el hecho de estar bajo la lluvia. ―No quiero…

―No eres el único― Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Lo próximo que sintió fue algo estaba sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista un tanto confundido y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al ver que era….la gorra roja de su mejor amigo; la gorra que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se quitaba el ojivioleta y ahora, él la tenía puesta.

―N-Ness…

―Es lo único que tengo para protegerte de la lluvia― Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto al psíquico rubio. Al ojivioleta no le parecía importar la lluvia. ―Peach estaba muy preocupada por ti, al igual que Zelda y Samus. Parece ser que tienes encantado a las tres― Bromeó para luego codear a su amigo. ―Pero ya enserio, no solo ellas estuvieron asustadas por ti. También lo estuvieron Popo, Nana, TL y Red― Ese último nombre lo dijo un tanto enojado. ―Les dije que te traería de vuelta. No me es difícil encontrarte.

―Oh. Ya veo.

El silencio apareció, pero, el castaño se encargaría de acabar con él; lo que menos deseaba era ver la expresión triste en el rostro del rubio. Lo que más quería era ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su más preciado amigo, aunque fuera solo por una última vez. Solo una vez; aclaró su garganta para así llamar su atención, pero no surtió efecto. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a intentarlo, pero nada aún. Apretó los dientes. ¡No iba a darse por vencido!

―¡Luke, no me ignores!― Dijo en tono de broma; aunque, en parte, lo decía enserio. Quería la atención del rubio solo para él; se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno mohín.

Lucas rió por lo bajo ante lo infantil de su amigo. ―Lo siento…Estoy un poco distraído.

―Eso lo noto― Mencionó con burla y estiró las manos, para así tratar de capturar algunas gotas de lluvia. ―Nunca me imagine que podría llover aquí. Es tan raro, pero no deja de ser bonito.

―S-Si― Sus dedos rozaron gentilmente los pétalos de un girasol. ―Nunca dejaran de ser bonitos.

―Lucas.

―¿Uh?

―Sé que es difícil…pero, tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

―Lo sé.

Ness mordió su labio inferior al no saber qué hacer. No quería que Lucas estuviera desanimado…¡Él debía sonreír! Porque…porque, al ver esa sonrisa, su corazón latía mucho y su estomago se sentía extraño…era una sensación rara, pero, terminaba por agradarle. Aunque, no supiera de que se trataba, deseaba vivir una y otra y otra vez; hasta llegar al punto de que se hartase; y para eso, su mejor amigo TENÍA que sonreír.

―Luke.

―No digas más Ness…solo quédate en silencio a mi lado. Solo haz eso― Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. ―Me conformo con esto…con saber que tú estás a mi lado. Por más que sea por un instante.

―Luke…

_«Solo serán unos instantes»_ Pensó con cierta melancolía. Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo por completo, pero prefirió ignorar aquella sensación, ahora, solo tenía en mente una cosa. Y era que Ness estuviera a su lado; no deseaba nada más.

Ness se levantó de un salto, obviando el hecho que estuvo a punto de caerse, y volvió la vista hacia el rubio. Le sonrió cálidamente, sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que había provocado un sonrojo al otro.

―Volvamos a la mansión Lucas― Estiró su mano hacia él; deseando que la tomara. ―Volvamos juntos.

―N-Ness…― Dijo su nombre un tanto confundido y algo apenado. Sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo…todo por culpa de su más que amigo.

―Luke…no quiero que este adiós sea así…― Lo miró suplicante. ―Por favor…volvamos juntos― Pidió avergonzado; sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría sonrojándose. ―Por favor.

El rubio dudó por unos momentos, sin embargo, ver el rostro preocupado de su preciado amigo y la mirada expectante, hizo que todo aquello desapareciera. Sin tener más miedos, sujetó con fuerza la mano del castaño y dejó que este lo guiara.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos, mas no parecía importarles. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, pero aún así, sintiendo toda la angustia posible, no permitieron que el otro notara su tristeza.

Debía intentar sonreír. Sonreír por su preciado y más querido amigo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

―Lucas.

―N-Ness.

―No llores.

―No-No-No…pu-puedo evitarlo…¿S-Se ter-terminó? ¿Así nada más?― Dijo entre sollozos. Se cubrió el rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto.

―Lo sé.

―Es-Esto no es justo.

―Lo sé.

―No-No quiero…no quería que esto te-terminara así…no.

―Yo tampoco.

―¿Q-Que se supone que haremos?

El ojivioleta suspiró y cubrió con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado rubio; en esos momentos, no podía permitirse arruinar el poco tiempo que tenían. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse que Lucas tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro; sus dedos rozaron con cariño los cabellos dorados y besó tiernamente su frente.

―S-Solo…esperar.

―¿E-Esperar?

―Aja― Sujetó con cuidado las mejillas del menor. ―Es-Esperar a que el adiós no sea tan doloroso.

Lucas no supo que responder ante eso, solo atinó a estrujar con fuerza a su mejor amigo; ¿Cuándo podría decirle que era más que su preciado amigo? Parecía ser que nunca tendría la oportunidad. Ahora sentía miedo y no deseaba que este ultime momento con Ness fuera de confrontación; se obligó a permanecer en callado, dejando que sus sollozos fueran el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de su habitación.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Master Hand suspiró. Tal como había pedido, cada uno de los luchadores esperaban emocionados a que sus respectivos portales se abrieran, en medio de la espera surgieron chistes y frases conmovedoras; esta no parecía ser una despedida. Si no mas bien, un día normal como otros.

―No puedo esperar para volver a mi hogar― Toon Link parecía estar feliz. ―¿No les ocurre lo mismo?

―Sí, ya quiero volver y escalar un rato. Serán unas buenas vacaciones de ustedes― Nana rió ante la broma de su hermano y chocaron los cinco; quizá ella no lo dijo, pero estaba pensando lo mismo.

―Espero ser invitado para el próximo torneo― Red estiró los brazos y los ubico detrás de su cabeza. Adoptando una pose relajada. ―¿No opinas lo mismo, Lucas?

El ojiazul parpadeó sorprendido. ―¿Uh?― Sacudió la cabeza y trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación. ―S-Si…supongo.

―Ash…solo es cuestión de esperar. Además, somos buenos luchadores, estoy seguro que seremos convocados para el próximo Smash― Popo asintió estando de acuerdo. ―Tú no hagas ningún gesto. No puedes opinar porque si o si serás invitado al próximo torneo, eres un Veterano.

―¡Oye! Solo quiero animar a mis amigos.

TL chasqueó la lengua. ―Como si lo necesitáramos.

Lucas suspiró resignado al ver que ellos habían comenzado una pelea; ni siquiera podían abstenerse a luchar en su último momento juntos; intentó buscar consuelo con sus otros amigos, pero se sorprendió al ver que Nana y Red conversaban despreocupadamente. Al principio se sorprendió pero terminó por sonreír, buscó con la mirada alguna distracción y así pasar el rato hasta que se activara el portal; solo bastaba una mínima distracción.

Y su mirada azul se encontró con dos orbes violetas.

―Ness― Dijo su nombre en un murmullo y apartó la vista hacia otra dirección. Sabía que no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo; mordió su labio inferior y jugueteó con sus dedos.

―Lucas― Tragó con pesadez; ¿Qué le aseguraba que ellos se volverían a ver? Master Hand lo había dicho, solo los Veteranos tenían aseguradas las invitaciones al próximo torneo; apretó con fuerza los puños. ¡Todo lo demás no importaba! ¿Qué le interesaba que los demás luchadores trataran de despedirse de él! Ahora…ahora solo importaba el muchacho frente suyo. ―Lu-Lucas― Aclaró su garganta, pero no supo que decir.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza en los ojos. Parecía como si el tiempo no tuviera importancia, aunque supiera que era una mentira. La cuenta regresiva llegaba a su fin y nada, ni nadie, podía cambiarlo.

―Bu-Bueno…― Se rascó la parte baja de la cabeza. ―Creo que es todo― Murmuró intentando sonreír. ―¿Ve-Verdad?

―S-Si…es todo― Sus ojos azules brillaron, debía de ser a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería que el ojivioleta lo viera en ese estado. ―N-Ness.

―¿S-Si?

_«Dímelo…dímelo que quieres que este a tu lado. Pídemelo, por favor. Por favor. Pídeme que vaya contigo»_ Lamió sus labios. ―E-E-Espero que te vaya bien.

―Oh, entiendo― Dijo con cierta decepción en su voz. _«Dímelo. Luke, dime qué quieres que te acompañe. Podría dejar de lado todo...todo el futuro que el mundo tiene preparado para mí, solo si lo pides. ¡Vamos Luke! Quiero escuchar esas palabras. Por favor»_ Al ver que el rubio no diría más, dio todo por perdido. ―Bien.

―Nos vemos― Dijeron a coro y sonrieron al ver la reacción sorprendida del otro; había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban; dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios; había llegado, ese momento indeseable. Su despedida. Un adiós sin poder expresarse; e intentaron dejar el dolor detrás. Ahora, solo les quedaba la esperanza. ¡Era verdad! Tenían la esperanza que se volverían a ver.

Crazy Hand permaneció cayado, por muy extraño que pareciera, pero él sabía que así eran las reglas. La diversión se había terminado y ahora debía esperar al próximo torneo; esperar junto a su hermano mayor a que los luchadores volvieran aquí. Aunque no estaba seguro de quienes volverían; por primera vez, no tuvo deseos de reírse. Master Hand notó ese detalle y suspiró. Ambos lo sabían, esto era lo mejor.

¿Quién sabía? Tal vez, todos ellos volverían a reunirse, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_«Muchas gracias Lucas»_ Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro; debía hacerlo. Debía contener el llanto, él podía hacerlo, podía…aunque estuviera muriéndose por dentro. «Solo eso puedo pensar…solo agradecerte» Acomodó su amada gorra roja y sacudió la cabeza, de nada serbia tener una expresión de tristeza. ―Ya es tarde― Murmuró para sí.

_«Ness»_ Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho y negó con la cabeza; lo sabía. Sabía que esto era lo correcto. Cada uno, debía volver al mundo real, porque este torneo solo era escusa para que ambos vivieran aventuras juntos…pero, todo tenía un final y ahora, debían regresar a sus hogares; mordió su labio inferior y su corazón se estrujo. «_Ness. En verdad, muchas gracias por todo» _Pensó con cierta tristeza, sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor, logró sacar una hermosa sonrisa. ―Ya es muy tarde.

¿Acaso estuvo mal de su parte creer que siempre estarían juntos? Quizá fueron muy ingenuos y no quisieron aceptar la realidad. Ahora, la tristeza está en sus corazones, al punto de no querer decir adiós al otro. Poco a poco, comprendieron que esta era una etapa de la vida que debían atravesar; el primer amor. La despedida y la promesa de un "nos veremos"; a pesar de la soledad, debían de continuar. Caminar hacia adelante, sin mirar hacia atrás.

_«Muchas gracias»_ Se encaminó al portal que le enviara de nuevo con su amada familia; ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos? ¿Su padre? ¿Tracy? ¿O su madre? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esas preguntas tuvieran una respuesta. Una respuesta que se manifestaría delante de sus ojos.

_«Hoy te digo» _Lucas estaba nervioso. ¿Realmente ese portal lo llevaría hacia su mundo? ¿Volvería a ver a sus amigos y a su familia? Las dudas lo atormentaban, pero, si Master Hand estaba detrás de esto, no había nada que temer.

_«Tengo que agradecer»_ Ambos miraron el portal frente suyo; ya no había vuelta atrás; y decididos, cruzaron sus respectivos portales. _«Fue un placer….poderte conocer»_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo, recordando los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

La luz lo cegó y por instinto cerraron sus ojos. Y al volver a abrirlos, pudieron reconocer ciertos paisajes conocidos; ¿Cuántas veces habrán visto esos lugares?

_«Estoy en casa»_ Cada uno pensó y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia sus hogares.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lucas distinguió su casa en la lejanía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y corrió lo más que pudo, lo que sus piernas dieron. Su corazón latió con fuerza, su respiración se agitó y el calor se situó sobre sus mejillas, sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer; ¿Qué le sucedía? Este día, se había emocionado mucho; se detuvo abruptamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Recostó las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de calmar su respirar.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. A fin de cuentas, había llegado a su hogar; repentinamente, recordó a Ness. ¿Habría llegado a salvo? ¿Estaría con sus seres queridos? ¿Lo recibirían como se merecía? Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía de que preocuparse. Después de todo, se trataba del héroe de Onett; suspiró aliviado y dejo a un lado sus temores.

―Quizá…algún día― Levantó su mano hacia el cielo, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y disfruto aquella sensación. ―…Algún día…Ness.

―¡Lucas!

―¡Lucas regresó!

―¡Lucas, Lucas!

Escuchó los gritos de sus amigos y al abrir los ojos les sonrió, ellos corrían hacia él saludándolo animadamente. Varios cuerpos chocaron contra él y como consecuencia terminó cayendo al suelo, con Kumatora y Duster abrazándolo con cariño, Buster ladraba alegremente mientras Fuel reía por lo bajo. Flynn negó con la cabeza y acomodó su sombrero y Alex suspiró ante el entusiasmo de los jóvenes; varias lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas y los mayores creyeron que era por culpa del otro. Lucas sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Entonces por qué lloras Lucas?― Preguntó la pelirosada con curiosidad, pero también, sintiéndose preocupada por su amigo.

―N-No es nada― Se sentó en el suelo y quitó todo rastro de llanto. ―Solo…estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía satisfecho ante esa respuesta, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevería a preguntar, al menos no por ahora; Flynn ayudó a su hijo a levantarse del suelo y el rubio de ojos azules le sonrió agradecido.

―¿Te has divertido?― Indagó con tranquilidad, sin tener la intención de incomodar al pequeño.

Rió alegremente. ―¡Sí! ¡Tengo tanto que contarles!― Tomó la muñeca de su padre y comenzó a arrastrarlo rumbo a su hogar. ―Pero primero, quiero una omelett. Luego, pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran.

Lucas bajó la mirada al suelo sin detener su caminata, estaba seguro que los demás lo estaban siguiendo, pero, se aseguro que nadie pudiera ver su rostro. Una última lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta terminar estrellándose en el suelo.

_«Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte Ness….por enseñarle a alguien como yo…Lo que es el amor»_ Pensó con cariño, recordando la hermosa sonrisa del castaño. _«No perderé esta fe…que tu y yo…nos veamos otra vez»_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

―Hace tiempo que no estoy aquí― Estiró los brazos. ―Me pregunto cómo estarán todos, espero que bien.

La suave brisa acarició su rostro con ternura y cerró sus ojos gusto. Esto era algo con lo que debía deleitarse y disfrutar con calma, nada le aseguraba que no se repitiera en otra oportunidad; al sentirse optó por dirigirse a su casa, pero, algo terminó por detenerlo; una fragancia conocida inundó sus sentidos. Un delicioso y conocido perfume.

―Girasoles― Pensó en voz alta al reconocer el aroma familiar. ―Son girasoles.

Levantó su mirada al cielo y sonrió al ver el hermoso color azulado; aquel bello tono, le hizo recordar los ojos de su amigo. Ante ese solo pensamiento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente; elevó su mano en dirección al firmamento, como si tratase de tocar el sol. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y anhelo que Lucas estuviera viendo este mismo cielo.

_«Aunque me sienta solo por no tenerte aquí, trataré de continuar» _Pensó con tristeza y dejó caer su mano con pesadez. ―Pero― Sintió que unas lágrimas fugitivas descendían por sus ojos. ―Quizá…nos volveremos a ver.

―¡Ness!

―¡Ness volvió!

Antes de que sus amigos llegaran, se limpió el rastro de llanto con su brazo y se aseguro de tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, estaba a punto de volver a ver a sus queridos amigos. ¿Por qué recibirlos con una expresión triste? Eso no sería justo; además, no había de que preocuparse. La esperanza lo haría continuar; acomodó su sombrero rojo y corrió hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

―¡Tengo mucho que contarles!― Les gritó alegremente mientras los saludaba con su mano derecha.

_«Descuida Luke…Tu y yo…nos volveremos a ver»_ Sonrió con cariño al imaginarse la sonrisa del rubio. _«Aun tengo esa fe»_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

―_Oye Lucas._

―_¿Si Ness?_

―…

―_¿Qué sucede?_

―_¿Tú crees que…nos volveremos a ver?_

―_Sí. Lo creo. ¿Y tú?_

―_Entonces…yo también lo creo._

―_Bueno._

―_¿Me esperaras, Luke?_

―_¿Y tú a mí?_

―_Yo sí._

―_Entonces….yo también te esperaré._

* * *

Por si no lo notaron...Me gusta escribir cosas lindas, tiernas y tristes. No me odien, es que, a mí me gusto esto...(¡Vamos! que no estén juntos...no quiere decir que no sea un final feliz...o al menos eso creo yo). Pero igual, quiero saber que opinan y si les gusto o no...todo comentario es bienvenido. Como siempre.

Bueno. En fin, mis amores, nos vemos en otro fic...les mando muchos besitos...muchos pack-de-besos chiquitos para que les duren. Hagan lo que quieran con ellos, pero nada pervertido eh! ;) No me extrañen, de seguro voy a volver con algo pronto, o al menos eso creo.

¡Cuídense y pórtense mal pero bien a la vez! aunque no se como van a hacer eso..(?

Atte: Canciones de Cuna.


End file.
